


Canon in May Sharp

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: London, Music, Puzzles, Retirement, Sherlock's Violin, Spring, Sussex, lilacs and murder and time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Solved it,” Sherlock says, puts down the bow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canon in May Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> for C.

 

"Solved it,” Sherlock says, puts down the bow.

London is grey and rain beats the pane and John thinks _lilacs_  and  _murder._

_Leading voice alongside its own inversion_ , Sherlock muttered the hour before, something about a mirror, a crab, a creep backwards against the wall of an old garden.

They had a case; they've had so many. 

“Saw it in your notes,” Sherlock says, smiles.

“Brilliant,” says John.

Sherlock plays and there’s violence in the quiet and something else, mournful and sure, forgiveness, the anticipation of, all the ways they might be, are, will be, unbreakable.

*****

"Solved it," Sherlock says, waves a hand over the sheets with their sharp black notes; fingers alight on the treble clef.

“Listen to this John,” he says, and the voices are footsteps doubled, lilacs and murder, death and return, all the times they ran and parted, furious, one and then two, two and then one, who leads who follows who knows.

“I,” Sherlock says, clears his throat in the pollen-ed air, “wrote that for the occasion of, well, it’s an anniversary of sorts, isn’t it.”

“Are you saying you ..." John says, palms the clean oak of their new table.

Sussex is green and the sun shines through bee-wings and John thinks lilacs and murder and time.

“All this time,” Sherlock says, puts down the bow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Bach’s puzzle canons](http://schillerinstitut.dk/moweb/musical_offering.htm)
> 
>  
> 
> [puzzle canons](http://collegiumnovum.wordpress.com/directions-for-puzzle-canons/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bach, crab canon from Musical Offering](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUHQ2ybTejU)


End file.
